


Bathroom Floor

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Peter helps you with your body insecurities.





	Bathroom Floor

It has been a rough couple of days. Your head was killing you and the piles of homework you had were definitely not helping. Slamming your books shut you walked out of your room and into the kitchen, passing a mirror glancing at your reflection you felt the tears threatening to spill out of your eyes.

“Gross” You whispered to yourself as you wrapped your arms around your stomach. Wishing you wore more clothes, wishing you didn’t eat that piece of cake that one time. Without warning hot tears start spilling down your face and all the feelings that have been boiling inside you finally spilling out. Sliding down the wall you kept letting tears run down your face and for the first time you were glad you had your own dorm.

Hearing the click and turn of your front door you quickly scurried to the bathroom and closed the door behind you. The footsteps got closer to the bathroom door followed by a gentle knock.

“Hey y/n I brought some take out I thought we could watch The Hobbit again” Your best friend Peter said from the other side of the door. Trying to muffle your tears you tried your best to answer him.

“I’m not really in the mood tonight” You said as your voice cracked concerning Peter.

“Hey are you okay?” Peter said softly, knocking on the door again.

“Yea I’m fine I’m just not in the mood tonight” You said as you let a sob escape your mouth.

“I’m coming inside” Peter said as he swung the door as he looked down at the floor where you were sitting, crying. Peter’s heart dropped as he got down on the floor crouched in front of you. “Hey what’s wrong?” Peter said softly reaching over to wipe your tears from your cheek.

“I’m fine really” You said giving a wide smile to Peter as tears continued to have tears falling from your eyes.

“No you’re really not” Peter said sitting besides you. “Please tell me what’s wrong”

“I can’t. I can’t tell you” You said trying your hardest to get out of the bathroom and to any other room where you two weren’t so close.

“Come on y/n it’s me. You can tell me anything” Peter said following you out of the restroom and pulling you towards him.

“I’m so gross and I hate myself. I’m fat and I’m stupid and I can’t do this anymore Peter.” You said as you sobbed into his shirt as all your insecurities came spilling out of your mouth. “I’m so fat and ugly I don’t want to be me anymore. I would do anything to be anyone else but me”

“Hey hey hey you’re definitely not any of those things. You’re one of the most beautiful and smartest people I have ever met.” Peter said as he crouched down to look at you in the eyes.

“But look at me Peter. I’m fat and gross I fucked myself up.” You said grabbing all your areas of insecurities as hot tears ran down your face.

“Hey listen to me.You’re not fat and you’re not gross. You’re the greatest person I have ever met and you’re amazing in and out” Peter said wiping away your constantly falling tears. “I love you I really do” he said pushing a strand of hair behind your ear.

“You shouldn’t. I don’t deserve to be loved and especially not by you, you deserve someone that is pretty and smart and amazing” you said pulling away from Peter.

“But you are all those things.You are pretty out here” he said pointing at your face “and your pretty in here” he said pointing at your heart. “And you’re really fucking smart y/n” Peter said as his heart sunk to his feet because you really didn’t see yourself how he saw you.

“I just hate myself so much Peter.I look like a fat pig and I keep doing the same bullshit and I keep getting fatter and fatter” You said trying to wipe away all the hot tears.

“Come here” Peter whispered as he lead you to your bed and held you close as you both laid down in bed. “You’re none of those things and I know I won’t conceive you tonight I will convince you some day. Till that day comes I will be here to love you and support you every single day.” He said as he hugged you and brought you closer to his body. Your body feeling weak from all the crying your eyes started getting heavy.


End file.
